


Don't You Dare Flirt

by PursueCrazyLife



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aaron and Eric bringing the term jealous boyfriends up to a whole new level, Aaron only has eyes for Eric, Cute Aaron/Eric, Cute Tara/Denise, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Jealous acts of Vengeance, Jesus has eyes for everybody, Jesus shamelessly flirting, M/M, Pyjama parties, Rick being as clueless as ever, This is so close to being a Crackfic, fork stabbing, or is he just being kind?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PursueCrazyLife/pseuds/PursueCrazyLife
Summary: Handsome Hilltop resident Jesus moves to Alexandria, and starts to flirt with both...you read it right...both Aaron and Eric.Follow our couple as they try their best to put a stop to this madness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a one shot about jealous Aaron and Eric, and I wanted to include Jesus into one of my stories, so this kinda happened. Because I seem to be incapable of writing one shots we'll have 3 Chapters. If you don't take it too seriously I think you could have some fun with this. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Aaron leaned over the large map spread on the table. Crossing out another street with a red marker.

 

“It's the last shop, right?”, Eric sat next to him.

 

“Yes. We don't have anywhere else to go.”

 

His boyfriend stood up, and laid a new map on top of the old. “We'll have to go further.”

 

“Is that going to help, though? We'll only bring ourselves into danger. Other groups will be scavenging the area.”

 

“Well, we have to do something”, Eric grinned, “You know I only narrowly escaped Mrs. Niedermeyer's pasta maker conversation?”

 

Aaron leaned back in his chair, “Who saved you?”

 

“Carol, I owe her now.”

 

“Why does she even need a pasta maker? It's not like we have anything left to make pasta with.”

 

“Don't discuss that with her. Last month she talked about the fascinating process making of pasta, for three hours.”

 

“Doesn't she have anything else to do?” Eric shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Anyway, I don't feel comfortable to go out further”, Aaron steered the conversation back to the urgent topic at hand.

 

“You know we have to, Aaron. Everybody most pull weight.”

 

“Rick could help us. What has he even done in the last weeks?”

 

“He's still in the honeymoon phase”, Eric snickered, “He asked all the girls and me which shirt he should wear, for a date with Michonne.”

 

“All of the girls and you? He didn't ask me”, Aaron said.

 

“I think he asked me because I have a great fashion sense”, Eric smugly said.

 

“I have great fashion sense as well. You love my fashion sense.”

 

“Well, plaid suits you. But Rick is a bit distracted now. So we have to take care of the food situation.”

 

“It's not even our task. What about Glenn, isn't he leading the supply team?”

 

“We can't recruit anymore, so this is our task now as well.”

 

“Olivia certainly thinks it is. I can't take a step outside without her running up to me. Asking me if we have found more food. Why doesn't she go to Glenn?”

 

Eric rolled his eyes, “Maggie told me Glenn hides when Olivia, or Mrs. Niedermeyer knock at their door.”

 

Aaron laid the marker onto the table, “Are you kidding me?”

 

Eric nodded, “I hate to say it, but we may well be the only sensible couple in Alexandria.”

 

“God save us all”, Aaron muttered, when a knock on the door made them both look up.

 

“Could be Olivia, I'll get it”, Aaron wearily headed to the door.

 

 

Upon opening he saw the recruiter from the Hilltop. Aaron had seen him a few times around. And had heard more than enough about him through Daryl's endless whining. But they never had had the chance to introduce themselves.

 

“Oh, hey. You're Jesus, right?”

 

The man smiled, extending his hand. “Yes, and you must be...Aaron?”

 

“Yes, nice to meet you.” Jesus smiled, and Aaron did a double take, did Jesus just blush?

 

“I heard you were...”, he nervously ruffled through his hair, “You are like the...ahem....I....”

 

“Do you mean gay?”, Aaron asked, annoyed now, a long-suffering look on his face. How many times did he have to deal with people like this? The living dead roamed the earth, and here he was, having to explain why he loved a man, and not a woman.

 

“Yes”, Jesus said, slightly embarrassed. He better be.

 

“Did Tobias tell you?”

 

“The gist, yes. In a more colorful language.”

 

“Ah...of course. Well yeah, I hope you don't mind”, Aaron lamely said, for communities sake. He didn't want to be the one responsible, for losing the Hilltop because of different values.

 

“No, of course not”, Jesus said, a little too eager. And slowly it dawned on Aaron.

 

“Are you gay as well?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Oh, okay that's nice”, had he just said that, really?

 

“Anyway your....your house looks cute”, Jesus mumbled. Aaron's mind went blank, he just kept staring at the stranger.

 

“See you around.”

 

“Bye”, Aaron kept standing in his doorway, unsure of what had just happened.

 

Daryl passed Jesus, nodding at the man, and walked up to Aaron. “What did he want?”

 

“I think Jesus just flirted with me”, Aaron muttered. Daryl huffed, lowering his head. Strands of hair hanging into his face, making it impossible for Aaron to see the expression on his friend's face.

 

“Are you laughing?”

 

“You haven't lost your touch, lover boy.”

 

“I don't want anybody to flirt with me”, Aaron muttered.

 

“What's that? Who's flirting?”, Eric walked up from behind laying his head on Aaron's shoulder. “Can we expect some good news, Daryl? Have you finally found someone in your life besides the crossbow?”

 

“Actually, Aar....”, Daryl got interrupted by Aaron stepping onto his feet.

 

“Are you okay, Aaron?”, Eric asked in surprise.

 

“Yes, I just need to discuss a few things with Daryl. I'll be with you in a few moments.”

 

“Okay.”

 

After Eric had descended into the house, Jesus walked past them waving. Aaron's weak smile immanently died down when the man wasn't in sight anymore.

 

“Daryl, you're my best friend, please distract him.”

 

“What?”

 

“You're obviously not my type. Only Eric is my type, but I guess you could be somebodies type. Maybe Jesus will fall in love with you, or at least flirt, and...”

 

“Does he know about you and Eric?”

 

Aaron opened his mouth, and shut it again.

 

“How long have you been in a relationship?”

 

“About six years.”

 

“Six years, and you don't know how to handle this? Aaron, you're worse than a lovesick high school girl.”

 

“Thanks for nothing, Daryl!”, Aaron slammed the door shut.

 

 

The next day Aaron and Eric were about to head out for a supply run.

 

“There you are”, Rick smiled. “I'm coming with you today. Jesus knows a large shopping mall which is still pretty well-stocked.”

 

“Jesus is coming with us?”, Aaron asked. A snicker from Daryl who finished his smoke.

 

Frowning Rick opened the door to the RV. “Yeah, is there a problem?”

 

“Yeah, is there a problem?”, Eric crossed his arms.

 

“No, no of course not. It's just we don't know him that well. And you don't trust people quickly, do you?”

 

Rick shrugged his shoulders, turning the key in the ignition. “We can trust him. Besides, it's not like he'll take the wheel”, Rick grinned.

 

“Stop the puns”, Daryl huffed.

 

“When you talk about the devil”, Aaron muttered when Jesus approached.

 

“No puns!”

 

“C'mon not even a pun.”

 

“Good morning. Oh hey, you must be Eric.”

 

“Yes, nice to meet you. How did you know my name?”, Eric asked.

 

“Daryl told me about you.”

 

“Did he?”

 

“Said you were pretty handy with mechanical things”, he grinned at Eric. Which made Aaron clench his fists.

 

“Well, you know”, Eric ruffled through his hair, a little bit ashamed.

 

“Don't sell yourself short. He told me you helped him with the motorbike in your garage?”

 

“Yeah, our garage”, Aaron laid his hand on Eric's shoulder gently pushing him along. Avoiding Jesus' stare.

 

“We were just talking”, Eric swatted Aaron's hand away. Taking the seat opposite of Aaron. Jesus sat down next to Eric. Leaving Daryl and Aaron to sit opposite from them. The whole time an uncharacteristic smile on Daryl's face.

 

“Why are you in such a good mood?”, Aaron asked finally.

 

“You know why.” He nodded towards Eric and Jesus who were deep in conversation about....cooking.

 

“Aaron managed to burn his whole oven when I stayed over at his place”, Eric giggled.

 

“How did that happen?”

 

“I guess he was a little distracted.”

 

Rick started coughing.

 

“You shouldn't...”, Aaron said, blushing.

 

Eric smiling at him dangerously. “Though the sight of him in his white t-shirt, drenched from the fire extinguisher foam, was totally worth the collateral damage.”

 

“Eric!”, Aaron shook his head.

 

The car slowed down Rick turned in his seat. “What are you even talking about?”

 

“You don't even want to know, Jesus”, Aaron muttered.

 

“What?”, the man asked.

 

“What?”, Aaron echoed, “Oh...sorry not you.”

 

“I guess you would have pretty good chances in a wet t-shirt contest”, Jesus winked, actually winked, at Aaron. He felt an overwhelming urge to smack Jesus' forehead against the window of the RV.

 

“Aaron's not doing any wet t-shirt contests anytime soon”, Eric said, smiling toned down.

 

“Could you just all stop”, Rick muttered, pushing the accelerator down.

 

The rest of the drive they all stared awkwardly out of the window. Silence nearly suffocating them.

 

 

When Aaron saw the location of the mall he understood why it was still well-stocked. You couldn't see it from the highway. Trees, and thick overgrowth shielding it from human eyes. Only a few walkers were surrounding the area.

 

“We should split into two groups. One goes a few steps ahead. The other defends the back”, Rick said.

 

“Okay, I'll go up front”, Daryl set an arrow into his crossbow.

 

Both Aaron and Jesus stood up. “Ahem, Jesus this is our thing. Daryl and I always...”, Aaron started to explain, but was rudely interrupted by Daryl.

 

“I'm not going with any of you.”

 

“But Daryl...”

 

“You have been whining the whole way.”

 

“I have not been whining...”, Aaron protested.

 

“Ain't up for discussion. I'll take Eric.” Triumphantly Eric stuck his tongue out following Daryl. They cautiously made they way towards the shopping mall.

 

Aaron, decidedly not moping, waited for a sign that they could follow. Hiding in the thick overgrowth Aaron noticed that Jesus was not surveying the area, but staring at Eric.

 

His hands gripped the rifle tighter. This madness had to stop. He had not protected Eric for all these years just to have some other man steal Eric away, or was he trying to steal Aaron away? What was his fucking problem? What was his goal? Maybe Daryl had been right. He should show Jesus that Eric was his boyfriend, and not up for grabs.

 

“Isn't he cute?”, Aaron whispered.

 

Rick gave him one of his trademark confused looks. “I...I guess, if you say so...”, he stuttered.

 

“Yes”, Jesus said.

 

Both Aaron and Rick turned towards Jesus. Aaron just glaring, as Jesus snickered. Anger surged through his veins. With all his willpower he kept his rifle steady. Didn't change direction. Didn't smack a certain person with it.

 

Daryl waved them forward. Quickly they followed.

 

 

As Jesus had promised there was more than enough food in the mall. Eric and Jesus stood opposite the liquor aisle. Collecting toiletries. Aaron didn't see any walkers, and decided to do something incredibly stupid.

 

He waited until Jesus stepped closer to the liquor shelves. Training his rifle on one of the wine bottles he pulled the trigger. The clatter of bottles breaking, echoed in the deserted building. Wine poured on Jesus' hair, clothes and skin. Drenching him to the bones.

 

“What the....”

 

“Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I thought there was a walker, but I guess it was just a trick of the light”, Aaron tried to appear concerned, and not to laugh. Someone grabbed him from behind, slamming him against the shelves. Food tumbling down onto the ground.

 

“What are you playing at?!”, Daryl had him by the collar, extremely pissed. “Did you just try to kill him?”

 

“No, I saw a walker.”

 

“A walker up there?”

 

“There's nothing there”, Rick joined them.

 

“What's your fucking problem?”

 

“Let me go.”

 

“Nah...I want to know what you did back there. No walker is that high up.”

 

“Maybe he just missed the target”, Rick said.

 

“Aaron doesn't miss. He's as good as Sasha.”

 

“Really?”

 

Daryl nodded, leaning closer. “If you hurt Jesus I will kill you, got that?”

 

“Why, are you in love with him?”, in hindsight not one of his best ideas. Daryl slapped him, making his world spin for a moment.

 

“Hey, stop that!”, Eric shouted.

 

“You got the message?”, Daryl asked.

 

“Come on let's go back to the car, Aaron. I need to talk to you”, Rick grabbed him by the arm pulling him towards the exit.

 

“I can trust you all not to do some kind of...”, Rick stopped, searching for the right words, “Eric, can I trust you not to hit Daryl?”

 

“Oh, I don't know. I don't even trust myself”, Eric glared at Daryl, who avoided eye contact.

 

Rick signed, “Jesus, could you...”

 

“Sure.”

 

 

When they sat in the car, Aaron crossed his arms, staring through the dirty windshield.

 

“Aaron”, Rick tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, “Listen, you don't need to like Jesus. But he is going to stay for a while. He's a good asset for Alexandria. So I just want you to not shoot at him.”

 

“I didn't.”

 

“I know you seem jealous, but this is no way of dealing with the situation.”

 

“Says the right one”, Aaron muttered.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Shane. I know what happened.”

 

Rick gripped the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles turned white. “How do you know this?”

 

“Doesn't matter.”

 

“I didn't...”

 

“What about Pete?”

 

He slammed his hand on the dashboard. “We are not talking about me. We are talking about you!”

 

“Won't happen again.”

 

“I don't know if I can trust you.”

 

“Yeah, that's why it's called trust.”

 

Rick shook his head, “You are worse than Carl. Give me your gun.”

 

“I'm not giving you my gun.”

 

“Yes you are. Now!”

 

“What if I get attacked?”

 

“By what?”

 

Aaron stared at Rick, “Sorry, did you miss the fact that we're in a world filled with walking corpses? Did it just escape your mind?”

 

“You have your knife.” Reluctantly he handed Rick his weapon.

 

Daryl, Jesus and Eric approached the car. Each of them carrying high stacks of supplies. The smell of sweet wine flooded the RV as Jesus climbed in.

 

“Sorry about the wine”, Aaron lamely apologized.

 

“It's okay”, Jesus smiled. Wait was he still flirting?

 

“He's not even fucking sorry”, Daryl slumped into the back seat.

 

“Shut up, Dixon”, Eric looked pissed. “Aaron, are you alright?”, he asked his boyfriend.

 

“I'll be fine.”

 

“If you ever punch Aaron again, I'm going to make sure it was the last time you ever had a hand to punch someone”, Eric glared at Daryl.

 

“Aaron tried to kill...”

 

“I didn't...”

 

“Hey!”, Rick shouted over the bickering. “I don't want to hear another word from any of you. Let's drive back in peace and quiet. Can you manage to do that?”

 

Everyone nodded solemnly. The rest of the drive painfully silent.

 

Aaron had his eyes fixed on Jesus, but the man didn't dare to look up. Despite the throbbing eye Aaron didn't regret what he had done.

 

 

The next day Aaron met Jesus in front of their food store.

 

Aaron tried to swap apple sauce with something else, he didn't care what.

 

“Just give me pineapples, or something.”

 

“No, Michonne has dibs on pineapples.”

 

“Dibs?”

 

Olivia nodded, consulting her list. Aaron surveyed the ever-thinning food on the wooden shelves. “What about pears?”

 

“Eugene”

 

“Ahem...honey?”

 

“Tara and Denise.”

 

“For God's sakes! Is there something nobody has dibs on?”

 

Olivia leafed through the pages. “Well, we still have a few apples from our apple tree.”

 

Aaron had considered himself lucky. Surviving the first few years of a walker apocalypse together with his still very alive boyfriend, but this was the turning point.

 

He slammed the sauce onto the table making Olivia jump. “Do we anything else apart from apple in here?!”

 

“There is no need to raise your voice, Aaron. I'm just doing my job.”

 

“Sorry”, empty-handed he walked outside. Not looking where he was going he stumbled into Jesus.

 

“Oh sorry, I didn't see you there.”

 

“No worries. Are you okay?”

 

“Splendid”, he flashed him a smile, “Sorry about the whole wine fiasco yesterday.”

 

“It's fine. I had worse on my clothes...ahem anyway. There is a way you could make it up to me.”

 

“Really?”, could this day get any worse?

 

“Yes, Daryl told me you make a mean spaghetti.” Yep, definitely worse.

 

“Did he now?”

 

“Yes, I'd love to see, or let's say taste it for myself.”

 

“Sure, yeah. Do you have time in the evening?”

 

“Looking forward to it”, the man smiled brightly. Aaron watched him in annoyance as he bounded into the food store.

 

“You are getting around, first Daryl now Jesus. Who's going to be next Rick?”, Spencer mused. Standing next to him. Taking a swig of his scotch.

 

The strong urge not to roll his eyes, and not to ask Glenn to give the other Monroe brother a nice punch, overcame Aaron.

 

“Are you jealous, Spencer?” The man choked on his drink. Instantly Aaron felt better as he saw the horror flash in Spencer's eyes.

 

 

He found Eric rearranging their bookshelf.

 

“What are you doing?”, he sat down on the sofa.

 

“Cleaning up after you”, Eric snapped.

 

“What?”, Aaron asked.

 

“You always, always sort the books by the names of the authors.”

 

He shrugged his shoulder, “Yeah?”

 

“We talked about this, Aaron. Sort by size not names.”

 

“But everybody sorts it by authors.”

 

“When by everybody you mean libraries and bookstores, then yes. But not our household.”

 

“I can never find books if you sort it by size.”

 

“Because we have so many books, Aaron.”

 

“Do whatever you want. If that's my only flaw I have as your boyfriend I'm content.”

 

A smug grin appeared on Eric's face. “Were you already at Olivia's?” Aaron nodded.

 

“Did she try to give you apples again?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Well, then you have to change your taste”

 

“Not my fault that my mother...”

 

“Hey”, Eric placed a stack of books onto the floor, crossing the room. “I was just teasing”, he sat next to Aaron. Brushing through his curls. “I'll talk to Carol. She'll give me something.”

 

“How do you always manage to do that?”

 

“I mingle.”

 

He laid his head on Eric's lap, intertwining his hand with his boyfriend's. “You know Eric, if I could only save you by eating an apple I would do that.”

 

“Sleeping Beauty style. I like that. That would make me Prince Charming.” He leaned forward kissing Aaron's lips.

 

“I don't think I'm awake, do it again.”

 

Eric laughed, “I always appreciate romantic outbursts, Aaron, but first you have to tell me what's bothering you.”

 

“Jesus invited himself to dinner. I couldn't say no.”

 

“Oh”, Eric let go of Aaron's hand, standing up.

 

“We could just invite Daryl over as well and...”

 

“No way. Have you forgotten what he did to your eye?”

 

“It's just a bruise”, Aaron sat up.

 

“Nobody slaps my boyfriend, and then gets invited to dinner. Not in my house”, Eric huffed, crossing his arms. Noticing Aaron starting to laugh. “What?”

 

“You sound like my dad.”

 

“Take this seriously.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Okay, here's what we'll do. We invite him over. Be civil, and play it cool.”

 

“Play it cool”, Aaron whispered dramatically.

 

His boyfriend smacked his arm. “Ow.” “This is not a game, Aaron. Don't make fun of it.”

 

“Sorry...you're kinda sexy when you're all angry.”

 

“Do you want to sleep on the couch tonight?”

 

“Only if you are with me.”

 

Eric shook his head. “In times like these I asked myself why I'm even your boyfriend.”

 

“Or married”, Aaron added.

 

“What? We're not even married.”

 

“But it always feels like you're my wife.”

 

“Wife? If somebody is the wife here it's you!”

 

“No, I'm not built as fragile and dainty as you. And I don't have these beautiful eyelashes.”

 

Eric stopped pacing, sitting next to Aaron. Grabbing him by the collar and kissing him. “Was that a typical wife's kiss?”, he asked.

 

“How should I know? I only kiss Eric Raleigh”, Aaron grinned, undoing the first buttons of Eric's shirt.

 

“Well, I only kiss my wife Aaron”, Eric smiled.

 

“Stop teasing me.”

 

A knock on the door interrupted them.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even for my standards this story is pretty weird. Having said that, I'm very glad that people are reading and liking this, thanks:)
> 
> Now for the dinner that escalates a little bit...Enjoy :)

A knock on the door interrupted him.

 

“Is that him?”, Eric asked.

 

“Why is he already here?”, Aaron pulled away from Eric. Standing up, and opening the door.

 

“Hey, how's it going?”

 

“Nice seeing you, Jesus”, Aaron said.

 

“I'm not interrupting, am I?”

 

Eric buttoned up his shirt smiling sheepishly. “No, we haven't cooked yet. So why don't you sit down, and make yourself comfortable.”

 

“Thanks”, hand in pockets Jesus entered looking around. “I hope you don't burn the kitchen this time. But don't fear, I'll try my very best not to distract you.” Again he winked at Aaron. This guy had some nerve.

 

Eric took Aaron's hand, “I'm cooking today, but I need your help with something Aaron.” He pulled him into the hall.

 

“Who does he think he is?”, Eric fumed.

 

“You said it yourself. Just play it cool.”

 

“That's easy for you to say when he's flirting with you.”

 

“One dinner.”

 

“We should get him really drunk, and then throw him into the pond”, Eric said.

 

“What? Eric, you can't say stuff like that. And it would be a waste of perfectly great wine.”

 

Pacing the hall Eric nodded, “Yes, I wouldn't want to waste wine on someone like him. I'll think of something else.”

 

“No, listen we can't hurt him”, Aaron quickly threw in.

 

His boyfriend narrowed his eyes. “How come you're taking his side all of a sudden?”

 

“Because he's the Hilltop person.”

 

“This is Rick talking, isn't it?”

 

Aaron rolled his eyes, “Don't be difficult.”

 

“Difficult?! He's eye-fucking you, Aaron. I have every right to be jealous...”

 

“Guys, is everything alright?”, Jesus peered into the hall.

 

A sugar sweet smile on Eric's face. “Everything is fine. We were just about to get started.”

 

“Do you need a hand?”, Jesus asked as Eric opened the cupboard. Aaron standing next to Jesus giving Eric the look. At first Eric wanted to say no, but then Jesus directed his flirtatious grin at Aaron.

 

“Yes, that would be great.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Should I help as well?”, Aaron asked.

 

“No, no...honey, don't you have something else to do?”, Eric asked ignoring Aaron's raised eyebrow.

 

“I really didn't interrupt you by something?”, Jesus asked.

 

Trying to reach the pot in the highest cupboard Eric stood on tip toes. “Let me”, Jesus, a few inches taller, stepped closer to Eric. Nearly touching him when he reached for it.

 

Whatever happened next, Aaron would never leave them alone. He trusted Eric, but he didn't trust Jesus to keep his distance. 

 

He sat down on the couch. Picking a book at random. Opening it in the middle he started to pretend to read. From time to time he threw a glance at the two men cooking. Obediently cutting carrots Jesus stayed on his side of the kitchen counter. Not making anymore moves as Eric prepared the sauce.

 

“You have a nice home”, Jesus broke the silence.

 

“Yes, it's actually nicer than our former flat”, Eric said.

 

“So you two were together before walkers roamed the earth?”

 

“Yes. Four years before all of this happened.”

 

“That's a long time.”

 

“Never regretted a minute”, Aaron said coldly, glaring at Jesus.

 

The latter nervously laughing. “I can imagine.”

 

“Sure you can”, Aaron turned the page.

 

“Ahem...anyway, Jesus, do you have anyone, or had anyone you were seeing?”, Eric asked.

 

“No, nobody important.” They continued to work in silence.

 

“Is Daryl coming as well?”, Jesus finally asked.

 

“No, definitely not”, Eric ripped the spaghetti package open.

 

“Oh, I thought you invite him over sometimes?”

 

“Look what he did to Aaron”, Eric pointed towards Aaron's bruised face.

 

Jesus nodded, “Okay. I understand.” Aaron exchanged a confused look with his boyfriend. Why the sudden interest in Daryl?

 

“Maybe next time”, Aaron suggested, only then realizing his mistake. Great, now they would have to invite Jesus over to dinner a second time. And Daryl who would be annoyed that he had to spend additional time with Jesus.

 

“Yes”, Jesus grinned broadly. Slamming the lid onto the cooking pot Eric turned away from Aaron. It was not going particularly well.

 

“Dinner is ready”, Jesus said after half an hour of awkwardness. He stepped closer to the couch. Leaning over Aaron's shoulder. “Interesting book?” He was so close Aaron could feel Jesus' hair touch his cheek.

 

“Yes.”

 

Jesus chuckled, “How many times did you read it?”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you're reading upside down.” He laid his hand on Aaron's knee tilting his head to read the title.

 

“Twilight. I didn't know you were into that. But who am I to judge?” Aaron's mouth felt dry, his skin far too warm. He knew he must be blushing. Eric didn't fare any better.

 

“Denise, she recommended it”, Eric mumbled.

 

“Well, I'd like to read it after you. Though I prefer the upright version.”

 

Aaron clutched the book in shock, dubbing it the most embarrassing moment of his life. Worse than the time he slammed into the glass door on his first date with Eric, or the time he hugged Eric from behind at the airport, and it turned out it had been a stranger. His boyfriend laughing his head off a few feet away. He decided to burn the book afterwards, that's how mortified he felt.

 

Avoiding Eric's and Jesus' glances he sat down. Maybe this whole food shortage situation would turn out to be a blessing. Without food they couldn't invite Jesus over to dinner again.

 

“So how long are you going to be staying?”, Eric finally broke the awkward silence.

 

“I don't know. A few weeks I guess.”

 

“Do you have your own house?”, Aaron asked.

 

“Yes, for now”, Jesus gave him a strange look. Seriously what was this guy's deal? “There is so much space here.”

 

“We need all the space”, Eric quickly answered.

 

“All of it?”

 

“Yes, we have a lot of equipment for our recruiting trips, and...you know we need all the rooms”, Eric's knuckles turning white, as he tightened the grip on his knife.

 

“I didn't mean your house. I meant Alexandria.”

 

“Oh....we thought you...”, Aaron chuckled nervously, quickly taking a huge gulp from his glass. Regretting they had not used the wine. He sure needed a drink now.

 

“Are you sure everything is alright?”, Jesus asked.

 

“Peachy”, Eric said.

 

“Where does Daryl stay?”

 

“I think he stays with Carol?”, Aaron asked Eric.

 

“I think, but honestly he's more outside than indoors.”

 

“Is he seeing Carol?”

 

“Of course he's seeing...oh you mean seeing as in seeing somebody”, Eric trailed off. Aaron laid his head on the cold table. Trying to remember a time when he had been more embarrassed.

 

“No, Carol is seeing Tobias.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Why?”, Eric asked.

 

“I would like to understand the dynamics here. Michonne and Rick are an item?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Eugene?”

 

“No one”, Eric said, “But I don't think he's gay.”

 

“I don't know if he's interested in anyone”, Aaron joined them.

 

“Oh, guys I don't want to hook up with anyone, well hook up sounds incredible lame. You know what I mean”, Jesus cleared his throat taking a mouthful from his spaghetti. “Though, if I had to choose somebody I'd pick a recruiter, or scout. I think it's romantic to be by yourselves on the outside.” Aaron's jaw dropped, rendering him to say anything.

 

Leaning closer Jesus wiped the corner of Aaron's mouth with his napkin. “Sorry, you had a bit of sauce there”, Jesus smiled. They could both hear the loud clattering of crockery being stacked up.

 

“Can I help you, Eric?”, Jesus offered.

 

“No”, Eric smiled too innocent. He was up to something. Taking Jesus' plate he wanted to retrieve Aaron's when he tripped. Plates falling to the ground. But more importantly he fell onto Jesus' hand. Spiking the fork he had into the skin. Jesus whimpered as Eric mastered his best fake terrified expression.

 

“I am so sorry...does it hurt?”

 

“It's okay”, Jesus had turned pale. Aaron fetched the towel wrapping it around the wound. As good as he could with the fork still sticking out. “Let's get you to Denise.”

 

“Y-Y-Yes”, Eric stammered.

 

 

“What happened?”, Tara asked in surprise, as she spotted Aaron steadying Jesus, hand heavily bleeding.

 

“I...it...Jesus...I accidentally stabbed him with the fork”, Eric said, or nearly sobbed. An uneasy feeling in Aaron's stomach. This situation reminded him eerily of a blood covered Rick, beating Pete up, and then finally shooting him. 

 

“A fork? You've got to be kidding me”, Tara muttered. Aaron helped Jesus onto the bed as Denise came bustling in. Taking in the damage.

 

“Okay, this probably looks worse than it is. But it will definitely need stitches.”

 

Aaron sat on the chair, burying his head in his hands. Dry blood sticking onto his clothes. His boyfriend sat next to him. At least he had the decency to look embarrassed.

 

“You should go outside. I'll call you when I'm finished”, Denise told them.

 

Aaron nodded stepping onto the street. Eric closely following him. A few people turning their heads as they walked past them.

 

“I'm sorry”, Eric said. Aaron said nothing. What could he say? Coming to terms that his long term soulmate might well be a psychopath.

 

He shook his head, “I need a drink, or something.”

 

“C'mon, Aaron I didn't mean to stab Jesus”, Eric followed him, “Just wanted to give him a smallish cut, not...well you know.”

 

“What happened to play it cool? Was that playing it cool? You can't just go around stabbing people, Eric.”

 

“Rich coming from you. You nearly shot him.”

 

“I would never shoot him, you know that.”

 

“I...”

 

“Fix it with Daryl.”

 

“He's going to kill me.”

 

“For once I don't really care. You brought this onto yourself. Fix it!”

 

“But he was flirting with...”

 

“Eric, you can't hurt somebody just because they flirt with me. We are not Rick. We do not go around, and kill people who are flirting with our partner.”

 

“Okay, I'll talk to Daryl.”

 

Aaron caught his hand, “I'm still angry with you, but be careful.”

 

Eric smiled, “Yes, I'll be.”

 

 

Carol was smoking outside the church when she spotted Aaron. “What happened to you?”

 

“Do you have a cigarette?”

 

She narrowed her eyes, “Since when do you smoke?”

 

“Since Eric decided to stab Jesus.”

 

The woman lost hold of the packet of cigarettes. “What?!”

 

“Accidentally stabbed him in the hand.”

 

Glenn and Maggie came out of the building. Accompanied by Rosita. “Who did Rick stab?”, Maggie asked.

 

“Not Rick, Eric”, Aaron picked the cigarettes up. Taking one handing the rest back.

 

“Eric, for real?”, Glenn asked.

 

Aaron took a drag, coughing when he inhaled. “Don't tell Rick, okay?”

 

“He will notice”, Carol said.

 

“This is the worst day of my life”, he leaned against the fence. Taking another drag, the smoking doing nothing to calm his nerves. Only sending him into another coughing fit. The last time he had smoked he'd been in high school. Sneaking into one of his older sister's forbidden parties.

 

Carol gently pulled the cigarette out of his grasp. “Why did Eric stab Jesus?”

 

“He tripped. Stabbed him by accident”, Aaron lied.

 

“Is that all Jesus' blood”, Glenn asked.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Don't worry”, Maggie laid a hand on his shoulder, “Jesus seems like a very nice guy. I don't think he'll have hard feelings about it. It was an accident, Eric didn't do it on purpose. I'm sure Jesus will forgive him.”

 

“I think we have to go”, Glenn whispered, nodding at Olivia who walked in their direction. “Before she sees us.”

 

Carol snipped the remains of her cigarette away. “I've got to go as well. Don't worry, Aaron.”

 

When all the others had left Aaron considered going in hiding as well, it seemed a sensible choice. But Olivia had already seen him. “Is everything alright?”, she asked.

 

“A little accident, but don't worry.”

 

She nodded, adjusting her glasses. “Aaron, we need some more food. Could you talk to Rick and Glenn as well. I've meant to talk to them in the last weeks, but it seems we always miss each other”, she shrugged her shoulders. “Probably just a coincidence.”

 

“Probably”, Aaron muttered.

 

“Anyway we need more food. Especially spices.”

 

“Spices?”

 

“Could you look for spices.”

 

“Of course. I've heard of whole armies surviving in their trenches, days on end, with just a pinch of salt and thyme.”

 

“Really?” “No, Olivia. Spices are not our top priority. We need food that actually makes people feel less hungry.”

 

She frowned. “I know this must be a difficult situation for you, but you know how difficult it is on my end? To turn people down because we have nothing more to give them? So stop making fun of it.”

 

“Sorry, we'll take care of it.”

 

“Oh, and could you do me a favor?” “Yes?” “Mandy doesn't believe in canned products anymore.”

 

“Pardon?” “Mandy thinks canned products are bad for our health.”

 

“I think starving is bad for our health.”

 

Olivia put her hands on her hips. “You know sometimes, Aaron, you can be very intolerant. Aiden always made sure she didn't have to eat canned food.”

 

“I'm sure he did. Didn't they have a friends with benefits situation going on?”

 

Olivia glared at him. “I'm sure you deserved that black eye you have.”

 

He decided not to argue. “We brought a lot of food yesterday. What's with that?”

 

“It wasn't that much.” “Didn't you ration?”

 

“I did”, Olivia avoided his glance, “You can't imagine how difficult it is to keep food from starving people. They tend to take us much as they can get, and horde it.”

Why was he even here? The idea of interloping with Eric grew more and more attractive by the minute. Before he could launch into a monologue of the importance of rationing he spotted Denise approaching them. “How is he?”, Aaron asked.

 

“I stitched the wound. It stopped bleeding, and Jesus will most likely regain all function in his hand. How did you manage to stab him like that?”

 

“It wasn't me. Eric tripped, and it happened.”

 

“Eric? That's strange. No offence, but I always thought you were the clumsier of the two of you.”

 

“Thanks”, Aaron muttered brushing past her. Glad to escape the conversation with Olivia.

 

Upon entering the infirmary he saw Jesus sitting on the bed. With a bandaged hand, talking to Tara. He stayed in the doorway, unsure if he should approach or not.

 

The man spotted him. Smiling sheepishly. “Sorry for destroying the dinner.”

 

“I should apologize. I am so sorry. Eric didn't mean to stab you.”

 

“It's okay. Stuff like this happens all the time”, Jesus still smiled.

 

“Actually it doesn't”, Tara said, “Aaron, I need to talk to you, outside.”

 

“See you around, Jesus. And I hope...I hope your hand heals nicely.”

 

Tara took his hand pulling him outside. “What happened?”, she asked.

 

“As I told you before, Eric slipped, and...”

 

“If you slipped then I would believe you. Eric's not that clumsy.”

 

“What are you implying?”

 

“Nothing, but don't hurt him again.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Because if you do, Aaron, something could happen.”

 

“Are you threatening me?” Tara shrugged her shoulders, and stepped back inside. Leaving a flabbergasted Aaron in her wake.

 

 

“Excuse me, could you please repeat what you said?”, Rick asked slightly confused.

 

Jesus sitting on the couch opposite to him, hand bandaged, nodded. “I think Aaron and Eric are after me.”

 

“After you?”, Michonne asked, “Do they have something to do with your injury?”

 

“I'm not sure. They said it was an accident, but I have a bad feeling.”

 

Rick leaned forward. “You're sure you mean Aaron and Eric? You didn't mix up names, or something. Do we have anybody else here who's called Aaron or Eric?”

 

Michonne shrugged her shoulders. “How should I know? You're the leader, you should know.”

 

“I know who they are. We were on the same supply run, remember?”, Jesus said.

 

“Yes, okay. So what did they do?”

 

“Aaron nearly shot me, but you know that already, and Eric stabbed my hand.”

 

“S-S-Stabbed? Eric?”

 

“Yes, accidentally, or so he claims. It could just be a coincidence...”

 

“It is”, Rick said, “Aaron and Eric are good people. They have been very welcoming. Actually they were the ones that brought us here. I don't think they're out to get you. Harmless, if you ask me.”

 

“I wouldn't say harmless”, Michonne muttered, but stopped when Rick laid a hand on her knee. Michonne smiled, “They couldn't hurt a fly.”

 

 

“I could have stabbed him somewhere else, or shot him, or drowned him in the lake. Then you would have every right to be angry. But it wasn't that bad”, Eric said.

 

They were currently fixing the broken down motorbike. Or far more Eric was fixing the bike, and Aaron was the assistant of sorts.

 

“Hand me the screw”

 

“Here”, Aaron handed it over to Eric.

 

“That's a wooden screw, Aaron, and the nut isn't even fitting the screw.”

 

“Wooden screw?”, Aaron echoed.

 

“I need a machine screw, could you hand me that?”

 

“Ahm...”, he stared into the box. They looked identical to him.

 

“Could you at least hand me the screwdriver?”

 

“Yes”, he could do that until he looked at ten different ones.

 

“Aaron, don't tell me that you don't know which one to pick.”

 

“I'm not a mechanic”, he snapped.

 

“Well, obviously you thought you had enough mechanical expertise to offer your valuable help.” Aaron slumped into the chair.

 

“You could make me a coffee”, Eric said, but Aaron noticed a full cup still standing on the work bench. He followed his glance.

 

“Just make me a second cup.” Aaron nodded.

 

“Please, Aaron, I don't care that you're the worst in mechanical stuff. At least you don't go stabbing other people in the hand.” Aaron looked up, trying not to laugh. “Too soon?”, Eric asked.

 

“Too soon.”

 

“For all it's worth I feel guilty.”

 

“Sure.”

 

“You don't believe me?”

 

“No, not really. Especially after your little speech. Telling me you could have done worse. But I guess you cheered me up.”

 

“Hey”, Daryl stuck his head in the garage, “I'll be there in a moment to help you with the bike”, he said.

 

“Yes, great see you then”, Eric said.

 

“How did you do that? I thought he was going to be mad at us for all eternity?”

 

Eric smiled smugly, “You know, I tend to mingle.”

 

“C'mon tell me.”

 

“I made a deal. I would stop being angry at him for punching you, and he would forgive me that I accidentally stabbed Jesus.”

 

“Accident my ass”, Aaron muttered.

 

“Hey, language. Daryl is such a bad influence on you.” Aaron huffed when Daryl approached them.

 

“Did Aaron try to help you?”, he asked Eric.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Hmm”, Daryl pulled the screwdriver out of Aaron's grasp. Shaking his head in disappointment.

 

“I'm not as bad as you all think I am.”

 

“Yes, you are”, they both answered in unison.

 

Rick and Jesus stopped by the garage. Eric managed to greet them friendly.

 

“When are you going on your next recruiter run?”, Rick asked.

 

“In a week's time”, Aaron said.

 

Rick nodded at Jesus, “Good. Could you take Jesus with you?” The man in question had his eyes fixed on Eric.

 

“Sure”, Aaron lamely said. “What do you say to that, honey?” Daryl rose his eyebrow.

 

“We'd love to have you, Jesus. Right sweetheart?” , Eric answered.

 

Rick looked like he tried to figure out some difficult equation, but had to give up.

 

“Right, Jesus next week is okay with you?” The man said nothing still staring in Eric's direction. “Jesus?”

 

“Oh, yes sure”, the man said pulling himself out of his dazed state.

 

“I'm looking forward to go on a trip with you, pumpkin”, Aaron took Eric's hand, kissing his forehead.

 

“Me even more, cutie pie.”

 

Daryl kept staring at them, alarmed. Rick cleared his throat, and developed a sudden interest for the tip of his boots.

 

“You know if the recruiting trips are your thing, I guess Daryl and I don't want to intrude”, Jesus said. Aaron grinned triumphantly, finally this guy did catch a hint.

 

“Yeah, Bambi and me would love to spend some time outside. And with your hand you should take it slow”, Eric slung arm his around Aaron's shoulder.

 

“That's alright. Another time?” Eric nodded. “Okay, see you later”, Jesus said.

 

When he was out of hearing distance Daryl slammed the tools on the ground. “What the fuck was that?”

 

“Can't we have a romantic time? Just my boyfriend and me?”

 

“Cut the crap. Even you and Aaron are not that dorky.”

 

“I just don't understand you”, Rick muttered, “I'll...I need to talk to Michonne. See you later.”

 

“Why do you have a personal vendetta against this guy?”, Daryl asked.

 

“We don't trust him. That's all”, Aaron said.

 

“Why don't you trust him? He seems okay. Annoying, but okay.”

 

“For you maybe”, Eric snorted, “You aren't on his radar.”

 

“Radar?”

 

“It doesn't matter.”

 

 

In the evening Aaron decided to put a stop to this. It had gone on long enough. He waited until Eric and Daryl decided to take the now fixed bike on a test drive. Aaron had contributed to this success through his outstanding catering abilities. 

 

The lights were on at Jesus' house. As Aaron waited he asked himself if visiting somebody on his own who either would want to flirt with him, or was mad about the whole fork incident, was such a good idea.  


 

The door swung open, “Hi, Aaron”, For a few seconds Aaron said nothing, staring at Jesus who was only wearing his jeans.

 

“Hi. I'm not interrupting something, am I?”, Aaron asked feeling terrible awkward now.

 

“No, I'm sorry for not wearing a shirt. Actually maybe you can help me.”

 

“Help you?”, Aaron subconsciously took a step back.

 

“I kinda turned the heat up, and the control knob of the radiator jammed.” Really was that the pick up-line Jesus was going with?

 

“I'm bad with mechanical things.”

 

“Still, come in. Just take a look. Maybe it's a different mechanism here.”

 

“Okay”, the warmth was overpowering. Making him sweat profusely in his long sleeved shirt.

 

“You can take off your shirt.”

 

“I don't mind...”

 

“Please, it's really hot in here”, Jesus smiled again. Seriously Aaron preferred a moody Daryl to this grinning person any time. He nodded, glad that he wore his white t-shirt underneath. When he had unbuttoned it Jesus helped him out off the shirt. 

 

“I'll hang it next to my jacket.”

 

“Okay”, Aaron faintly said, all of a sudden feeling nervous.

 

“Here's the radiator. See the control knob doesn't budge.”

 

“You have to push down and turn it simultaneously. It's like the cap of child-proof medicine bottles.”, Aaron turned it down. The problem had been so easy, Aaron wasn't sure if Jesus had done this on pretence. Then on the other hand he couldn't have known Aaron would come by to visit.

 

“Since when do radiators need child-proof heat regulation?”

 

“Since Tobias fixed broken radiators.”

 

Jesus frowned, “ Okay, I'll not let Tobias fix anything here. Do you have children?”

 

“No. I have a niece and nephew, but I don't know where they are now”, Aaron muttered.

 

“Were you close?”, Jesus asked. “Yes”, Aaron said, trying to block the memories out.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

Aaron nodded, “Thanks. Maybe it's for the best. At least I won't be responsible for their deaths. Because it seems like I'm getting good at endangering people.” Why was he even telling a complete stranger this? Before Jesus could say anything Aaron asked, “What about you? Do you have children?”

 

“No, and no niece or nephew either.” Aaron nodded, leaning against the couch. The room felt like a furnace.

 

“Thanks, mechanical things are not my strong suit.”

 

“Mine neither.”

 

“It's good to have someone for that, isn't it? Other than Tobias of course.” His blue eyes bore into Aaron's.

 

“Ahm...yes.”

 

“Eric is pretty good at mechanical things.”

 

“His father taught him”, Aaron said, mouth feeling painfully dry.

 

Jesus nodded, “Daryl's good as well.”

 

“Definitely. Daryl is a man with many talents.”

 

“I noticed”, Jesus smiled, “So why did you come over? Wanted to see my humble abode?” 

 

“Actually...I...”

 

“Yes?”

 

Aaron took a deep breath, now or never. “Eric is my boyfriend.”

 

Jesus frowned, “Yeah I know. I'm not blind. And you told me yesterday. Aaron, are you okay?” Aaron's mind spun from the revelation, or far more the notion that something didn't fit. Why did Jesus still flirt so much when he knew that they were a couple?

 

Jesus had stepped closer. Laying his hand on Aaron's forehead. His hand cold to the touch, and it didn't feel like Eric's hand. Aaron shrunk away. “Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you don't have a fever...”

 

“What the hell is going on here?!” Eric stood in the doorway. Taking in the state of Jesus and his boyfriend. Both flushed, standing too close to each other. Jesus half-naked, and Aaron's shirt hanging a few feet away. 

 

“Oh, hey Eric”, Jesus took a few steps back, “I should explain.”

 

“There is nothing to explain”, Eric glared at Aaron. “What are you doing here?”

 

Aaron felt dizzy as he took a few steps forward. “I didn't...”

 

“You know what I don't even want to hear your explanation. Good Night!”, he slammed the door behind him.

 

For a few awkward seconds nobody said anything.

 

“I should better be going”, Aaron muttered, feeling in a daze.

 

“I'm so sorry.”

 

“Don't worry about it. He'll calm down”, Aaron said taking his shirt, and rushed into the cold night.

 

How had his life turned from a B-movie horror flick into a B-movie romcom, without the comedy? All in a matter of seconds. And he thought the roamers had been bad.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And next chapter we're going to have some Tara/Denise scenes, and some more absurdity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few more petty acts of jealous vengeance, and finally the shocking conclusion to what Jesus really wants.  
> Enjoy :)

Aaron didn't want to be the next victim in a fork-related accident, so instead of heading home he went to the infirmary. 

 

“Aaron, is everything okay? Are you or Eric hurt?”, Tara already in her pyjamas.

 

“No. Everything is fine, mostly. Could I stay here for tonight?”

 

“Sure. Denise it's Aaron.”

 

He entered the living room of the house. Denise in pyjamas as well. A blanket draped over her, and comics covering the floor.

 

“What are you doing?”, he sat down opposite of them.

 

Tara slipped under the blanket, leaning against Denise. “We are making a ranking. The hottest scenes of Wonder Woman ever.”

 

“Oh, that's nice”, he picked one comic at random flipping through the old, already fading, drawings.

 

“You can participate if you want to”, Denise said.

 

“Thanks, but I don't know what the hottest scene are with her.”

 

Tara looked at him thoughtfully, “What about Superman comics?”

 

“I don't think Superman is hot either.”

 

Giggling Denise leaned forward. “Let me change the question. Is anyone else hot, apart from Eric?”

 

He blushed, “Not really.”

 

“You guys are so cute together”, Tara said.

 

“Same for you two”, Aaron smiled.

 

“Let's have a double date”, Denise placed the comic on the ground.

 

“Why not.”

 

“But without forks”, Tara said.

 

“Where is Eric anyway?”, Denise asked.

 

“Ahm...you know...”, Aaron stammered, not feeling comfortable to be the center of attention.

 

“What happened?”, Tara asked.

 

“Something very, very stupid.”

 

“Wait, before you tell us what happened. Should we get the special?” Tara nodded, and Denise stood up.

 

“The special?”

 

“You'll like it. Do you want a blanket, or something?”

 

“I'm good, thanks.”

 

“Okay, lovelies”, Denise carried a bottle, glasses and a lunchbox.

 

“What's that?”, Aaron pointed towards the bottle.

 

“Pop”, Tara informed him.

 

“Pop?” “Don't worry we're just too old for that stuff. Normal people just say soda”, Denise laughed.

 

“Hey, you aren't that much older than me, are you?”

 

“Well you're still in your 20's, so yeah. Practically the baby here”, Denise teased her. She placed the lunchbox in the middle. “You can open it”, she told Aaron.

 

He smiled, taking the lunchbox, and opened the lid. Revealing small dark square packages

 

“What is it?”

 

“Open one. And eat slowly. We kept this for special occasions, and you seemed really sad, so we thought why not.”

 

“You shouldn't have...”

 

“Open up!”, Tara shouted, clapping her hands in anticipation. He ripped the thin plastic. Something dark in his hand. In the dim light he didn't recognize it immanently.

 

“Don't tell me you have forgotten how chocolate looks like?”, Denise picked two packages up. Handing one over to Tara.

 

“This is great”, she took a bite. “Slowly”, Denise muttered.

 

“Could I take one for Eric?”, Aaron asked, “He loves everything sweet.”

 

“Sure.” Aaron stared at the sweet in his hand. Already it started melting on his fingertips.

 

“Don't you like chocolate?”, Tara asked.

 

“I do. But I didn't have it in forever.”

 

“But you must have found some on supply runs?” 

 

“When we found sweets we'd give it to the kids.”

 

Denise and Tara exchanged a glance. “We should have done that as well. Now I feel bad”, Tara said.

 

“Don't worry there aren't many children left. Thanks to me”, he took a bite. The memento made him remember lazy weekends spent in bed with Eric.

 

Tara stood up, and sat down next to Aaron. Slinging her arm around his shoulder. “I know what it's like to feel guilty”, she said, “You're going to be okay, though. Aaron, you are going to be okay.”

 

He slowly nodded. “Yes.”

 

Noticing that he didn't want to talk about it any further Tara changed the subject. “Tell us what happened.”

 

“Have a drink”, Denise pushed a glass of pop in his hand.

 

“I wanted to talk to Jesus about... about something, it doesn't matter. Anyway he was only wearing his jeans.”

 

“Is he good looking?”, Denise asked.

 

“I don't....don't know. He didn't know how to operate the radiator, and it was really hot...”

 

“Hot?”, Denise asked.

 

“This sounds like a perfect plot for a porn”, Tara took a sip from her glass.

 

“Moving on. I took off my shirt”, Tara looked at him with large eyes, “I had a t-shirt underneath. And...well Eric came by.” Both girls stared at him. Waiting for him to continue. “He's mad now”, Aaron awkwardly finished.

 

Denise nodded taking another bite from her chocolate, “Interesting.”

 

“Why did you go to talk to Jesus?”, Tara asked.

 

“Because he was flirting with us.”

 

Denise choked, “Sorry, what?”

 

He crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. “He flirted with me and Eric. And he knows we're a couple.”

 

“So one gay man arrives here, and you can't handle that?”, Denise said.

 

“Excuse me?!”

 

“Are you sure he's flirting, or is he just being nice?”

 

Aaron remembered the leering look in Jesus' eyes. “Definitely flirting. Anyway how should you know what it's like? It's not like there are any other gay girls here.”

 

“Why didn't you take Eric with you?”, Denise asked.

 

“Because it's my responsibility.”

 

“But not yours alone”, Tara pointed out.

 

“You don't understand. It's just how our relationship works”, Aaron took a sip from the pop, nearly spitting it out again.

 

“What is this?”

 

“Pop, respect the thing.”

 

“It's very sweet.”

 

“As sweet as Denise”, Tara winked at her girlfriend.

 

“So what are you going to do?”, Denise asked.

 

“I'll talk to Eric tomorrow. Let's talk about something else.”

 

“I think we should play Truth or Dare”, Tara said.

 

“I don't know if I'm comfortable with that”, Aaron muttered.

 

“It will be fun.”

 

“I don't want to kiss you.”

 

“Because we're girls?”

 

“Because you're like my sisters.”

 

Tara beamed hugging him, “You are so sweet, Aaron. Denise can we keep him?”

 

 

During the community meeting in the church Aaron slipped away. Eric had walked straight past him. Sitting next to Daryl in the front pew. So Aaron sulked in the back. Sitting next to Maggie and Glenn. When Rick introduced Jesus, Gabriel's look had been priceless, and Aaron regretted that he had burnt his camera. When Jesus started to wink in Eric's direction, while Rick talked about the Hilltop, Aaron had enough.

 

He picked up some explosives. He had tried the direct tactic. Maybe the indirect one would work better. Maybe Eric had been right after all. He fasted the explosives to the furniture in Jesus' house. Well hidden from plain sight. They were just small explosives. It's not like he would hurt Jesus...much.

 

Aaron heard footsteps, and the door being swung open. If Jesus saw him here doing this it would be awkward. Images of him being exiled because he was responsible for a fight between the Hilltop and Alexandria danced in his mind. It couldn't come to that. Quickly Aaron slipped into the closet.

 

Peaking through the shutters. A person approached, definitely not Jesus. He pushed the door open. “What are you doing here?”

 

Eric spun around, spray cans in hand. “Aaron?!” Both stared at each other. At loss for words. Shaking their heads when they both heard footsteps again.

 

“Shit, it's Rick and the others.” Eric sat next to Aaron pulling the door close. “If they find us”, Eric started. “Hush.”

 

They could hear voices from the outside. “I didn't leave the door open”, Jesus said. The clicking of the gun safety being unlocked.

 

“Let's take a look”, Rick walked into the house. “Clear”, Carl shouted. “Clear”, he said now approaching the closet. Standing right in front of them. Aaron and Eric tried to breathe as quietly as they could.

 

“What the hell?”, the door swung open. Revealing the two. The spray cans still in Eric's hands. Rick tilted his head, frowning. The others crowding behind him. Aaron's heart sunk as he could see half the community behind Rick. They would never live this down.

 

Rick tucked the gun away. Smiling now, “I thought you were already out of the closet”, he laughed. His son started blushing, “Don't dad.” Tara hid her head in Denise's chest, body shaking with laughter. The pair stood up.

 

“What were you doing?”, Rick asked.

 

“We were decorating”, Aaron said. Spencer rolled his eyes. Shaking his head like a disappointed parent would do.

 

“Decorating?”, Jesus asked.

 

“Consider it our housewarming gift”, Eric smiled sugary. A low murmur erupted, and confused shaking of heads.

 

“We wanted to write down all the Alexandrian rules. Hence the spray cans”, Aaron quickly tried to save the situation.

 

“Rules? What rules?”, Rick asked.

 

“Exactly, Rick. That's what people ask themselves. That's why from now on every new member will get them written down on their walls.”

 

Rick thought about this for a moment. “Actually, that's a good idea”, he finally said.

 

“Right?”, Aaron checked his watch, “Anyway we should probably step outside.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Trust me on this, c'mon.” The others obeyed, but shot him dirty looks. Not that Aaron ever had been on the list of 'Best-liked members of Alexandria', but right now he moved lower and lower. Maybe already on the 'Members we really want to exile' list.

 

When the last person had made it to the outside Rick turned to him again. “So what were you...”, several small bangs interrupted him. Glass shattering, a few stones coming loose.

 

“Do you have anything to do with this?”, Rick asked, hand on his gun. Aaron swallowed hard.

 

“Was that an explosion?”, Daryl growled.

 

Aaron weakly laughed, taking a few steps away from the men. “Not an explosion. Far more a controlled renovation.”

 

“You little punk!”, Daryl lounged forward. He only didn't jump Aaron because Abraham pulled him away.

 

“Can one of you tell me what's going on?”, Rick asked. Nervously Aaron looked at Eric who avoided his glance. Everyone looking pretty pissed off with him.

 

“Eric...” “Why don't you tell them what happened, Aaron?”, Eric snapped, stepping away.

 

“Hey, Eric wait!”, Aaron took his hand. Eric pulled away, “I don't want to wait for you. Go to hell, Aaron!”

 

“Fuck you, Eric!”, Aaron said, instantly regretting it.

 

Eric took a few steps closer. “You know I would love to fuck you, but how can I? First you're with Daryl, God knows where, and now with Jesus.”

 

“I knew it”, Tobias exclaimed loudly. Several people turning towards him. Spencer nodding, smiling smugly.

 

“Eric, are you implying...”

 

“Get out of my way!”, Eric said.

 

“That's enough”, Rick shouted, “You two are going to prison, and staying there until I decide what to do with you.”

 

Michonne stopped him, “Do you think it's a wise idea to put them in a cell together?”

 

“Have you met them? They won't hurt each other. Will you?”

 

Aaron didn't look at Eric. “No, I could never hurt this jerk.” “Me neither, traitor.”

 

Michonne and Rick escorted them to the jail. Locking the heavy door. Eric sat down on the right corner of the room. Aaron on the left. Both avoiding the other's glance.

 

 

Meanwhile Rick was baffled over the whole situation. “I honestly don't know what just happened. Have we judged them wrongly? What if Aaron and Eric are dangerous? Carol, say something.”

 

The woman rose an eyebrow, “Why me?”

 

“You play housewife here. Do you think Aaron and Eric are playing nice as well?”

 

“How should I know?”

 

“It felt like watching my parents fight”, Tara muttered.

 

“Honestly, I didn't even know they were capable of fighting”, Abraham added.

 

“Tara, Denise you're friends with them. You know what happened?”, Rick asked them.

 

“We? No...we don't know anything. It's not like we meet at night, play Truth or Dare, and reveal our deepest, darkest secrets”, Denise nudged her to stop.

 

“Daryl?”, Rick asked. The man shrugged his shoulder. “Aaron always behaves strange.”

 

 

It could have been a few minutes, or hours. Aaron had lost all sense of time. Eric had remained in his initial position. Not moving once. Aaron envied him, for being so calm. He had changed position countless times. Finally he had enough.

 

“I would never cheat on you.”

 

Eric looked up, “You seriously thought I would suspect you of cheating?”

 

“You said as much.”

 

Eric shook his head. “I was angry, but I never thought you were cheating. I know you don't even have eyes for handsome men. That you only see me.” “Then why did you...”

 

“You always do everything by yourself, whereas I have to sit at home. I wanted me and you to do this together. Tell Jesus together. You have me for situations like this. Not everything has to be done by you.”

 

“But it's my responsibility.”

 

“Aaron, it's not yours alone. A relationship consists of two people giving the best they can, not just one person. And upholding a community consists of everyone doing their part, not just you.”

 

“I wanted to help you.”

 

Eric moved closer to Aaron. “That's what I'm talking about. You want to help me. You do anything to keep me safe. But you always forget that there is a life that's just as precious as mine.”

 

Aaron frowned, “Whose life?” 

 

“Yours, idiot. Do you know how worried I am whenever you are on a supply run without me? You know I would be heartbroken if something happened to you. Your life is as important as mine, or anyone else's. Don't put it on the end of your priority list.”

 

Aaron leaned in kissing Eric, “I love you” Eric smiled, “I love you too.” He laid his hand on Aaron's shoulder. Taking his hand.

 

“You know who would be the second most heartbroken person when something happened to you?”, Eric asked. “Who?” “Daryl.” Aaron laughed, “Yeah, good old Daryl.”

 

“So what are we going to do about Jesus?”, Eric asked.

 

“He knows we're together, and still keeps flirting it's so...” Aaron sat up. Letting go of Eric's hand, eyes wide. “Oh my.”

 

“What?”

 

“Eric”, Aaron grabbed Eric's shoulder, shaking him slightly, “I know what he wants.”

 

“What?”

 

“A threesome.”

 

His boyfriend kept staring at him, then shook his head. “What?”

 

“It's obvious he wants a threesome.”

 

“I'm not sure, Aaron...”

 

“Are we threesome guys? I obviously don't want to be, but are we?”

 

“A conversation I never dreamed of having with you.”

 

“Eric?” “Aaron, a threesome would include two guys, not just one. You are definitely not a threesome guy.”

 

“Oh, it's just you are the only one. And when, if, you die I could never love anyone else”, Aaron muttered, blushing.

 

“I don't deserve you”, Eric smiled, kissing him again, “You know”, he whispered into his ear, “I don't need a threesome when I have Sexy sitting right next to me.” Aaron beamed. “Who made you this cute?”, Eric asked.

 

 

After persuading Rick that they needed to see Jesus, and no they wouldn't attempt to stab or shoot him, Eric and Aaron went in search for Jesus. He was with a few others.

 

“Maybe we should come another time?”, Aaron whispered.

 

“No, we're doing this now”, Eric said, “Jesus!”, he shouted.

 

Quickly the man stepped towards them. “Jesus, are you listening?”, Eric asked.

 

“Yes”, Jesus smiled nervously. All the other people had stopped talking.

 

Eric took a deep breath as Aaron gripped his hand.

 

“We are not interested in a threesome”, Eric said. Aaron nodded. Jesus looked at him in shock. A few gasps in the crowd. A few dirty looks.

 

Finally Jesus stammered, “E-e-excuse me?”

 

“You heard what I said.”

 

Rick stood with the most open, gaping mouth Aaron had ever seen on any man. The girls exchanged glances.

 

“Is this really happening?”, Tara asked.

 

“This was...”, Rick started, “All this drama about this...stuff?” 

 

“Like we're in fucking high school again”, Abraham muttered.

 

“Ah, I think it's so cute”, Rosita said.

 

“A threesome?”, Glenn asked. His wife pulled him closer, “Don't even think of it!” “What? No...me? Never.”

 

Jesus finally had recovered enough to find his words again. “Guys, I don't even like plaid and ginger. No offense, but you two are both not my type.”

 

Aaron and Eric weren't sure what to say. Confused.

 

“I, however like motorbikes and crossbows”, he smiled smugly. Aaron had to correct himself, now Rick's mouth had opened even wider. Carol beamed genuinely now.

 

“Why are you all looking at me?”, Daryl asked.

 

Finally Aaron connected the dots. “Oh my God. This explains everything. You wanted Daryl....I can't even begin to apologize, Jesus. We're going to make it up to you. I promise.”

 

“We promise”, Eric added.

 

“Daryl is a great guy, by the way”, Aaron said.

 

“And your best friend”, Jesus winked at him.

 

“Oh...yes...that's why...damn”, Aaron stammered, “We should go...See you. I guess.” He gripped Eric's hand tightly. Dragging him away.

 

 

They fled into their home. “We have to move, Eric”, Aaron said.

 

“What are you even talking about?”

 

“I can't look them in the eyes. We made complete fools of ourselves.”

 

Eric smiled, “Daryl needs you now. I mean without our help, he'll totally fuck his chance for an everlasting love up.”

 

“With our track record should we even mingle in relationships? I mean we very nearly destroyed this relationship before it even started.”

 

“By nearly killing one of the love interests?”, Eric laughed.

 

“Yes, how could we do that? What if something had happened to Jesus? I would never forgive myself if something happened to him. And Daryl would have been so mad. Maybe even killed me on one of the runs, and then you would have been all alone and...”,

 

Eric laid a hand on Aaron's. “Aaron Raleigh, calm down. Be cool.”

 

“Why do you always call me that?”

 

“I don't like your last name, besides you're practically my wife.”

 

“You meant to say husband”, Aaron smiled.

 

“Wife. In my book we're already married.”

 

Aaron frowned, “Are you proposing to me? Like this? It would be so unromantic.”

 

“If I proposed you could say no. But I know you would never say no. You already said yes.”

 

“When?” “When we got together.”

 

“I'll get the rings”, Aaron offered.

 

“Get rings for Jesus and Daryl as well.” “Seriously?”

 

“I have a plan”, Eric rubbed his hands together, “And when I'm through with it they will be married.”

 

“I believe you.”

 

“We forgot something though.”

 

“What?”, Aaron asked.

 

“Could you carry me over the threshold? That's what married couples do.”

 

“I would love to, but...”, he smiled, “But I'm the wife, so technically you would have to carry me over the threshold.”

 

“No, you said you weren't. I'm accepting your wishes.”

 

Aaron took Eric's hand. “Let's head to the threshold now, Mrs. Raleigh.”

 

“Lead the way Mr. Raleigh” 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had so much fun reading this as I had writing it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a Kudos, drop a line, or swing by my blog pursuecrazylife.tumblr.com  
> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
